


Someone to Hold You

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: Wanda is a surgeon who loses her first patient.Vision does his best to comfort her.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880671
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18
Collections: AUgust 2020, Scarlet Vision AU-gust





	Someone to Hold You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU-gust day 6: Hospital AU

Vision was woken by the sound of the key turning in the lock.

He opened his eyes, disoriented.

It seemed like he had fallen asleep on the couch.

He chuckled softly.

Work had been exhausting recently, as it often was, but it was worth it.

Vision watched as the apartment door opened and Wanda came in.

She entered quietly, not even turning on the light, and let her bag slip to the floor before leaning against the door, her head tipped towards the ceiling.

Even from a distance and with no light but the small night lamp by the couch, Vision could see her bottom lip shaking.

He rushed to her, suddenly feeling completely awake, and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

“Wanda, what’s wrong?” he asked, voice filled with worry.

She looked at him then and he could see that her eyes were filled with tears she was desperately trying to hold in.

“Talk to me, my love”, he urged. “What happened?”

“I...” she started, but her voice broke.

She fought to swallow around the lump in her throat and Vision’s heart was breaking for her.

“Deep breaths, Wanda, it’s alright,” he said softly, gently caressing her hair as he spoke.

He watched as she tried to do as he instructed her, breathing loudly until she felt confident enough to continue.

“I lost a patient today. A girl. I couldn’t-” she managed to say, fingers gripping his biceps almost painfully, “- I couldn’t save her...”

The look in her eyes was distant, haunted, and all Vision could do was wrap her up in his arms.

“It’s alright, Wanda, it’s alright,” he whispered, hands drawing circles on her back.

Vision felt her slump against him, her slim body starting to shake in his arms.

Her first tears were silent, wetting his shirt, but Vision didn’t care. How could he? His wife was in pain, the kind of pain he could understand better than most, and nothing mattered more than helping her through it.

The sobs came afterwards, each ripping away a piece of his soul.

“How can it be alright, Vizh, I... I failed her!” she cried out in between them.

Her hands were still clutching him for dear life, and Vision hummed softly, trying to relax her.

“Did you do everything in your power to save her?” he asked gently.

Wanda nodded against his shoulder, another sob escaping her.

“Do you believe someone else could have done something differently?” he continued.

Wanda was silent for a long moment before shaking her head slightly.

“Wanda, you are an extremely talented and knowledgeable surgeon, one of the best I have ever seen, but sometimes... sometimes there is simply nothing else we can do.”

Vision had been working at the hospital for five years before Wanda came there for her internship. They fell in love soon after she got a position there, getting married a year after that, and the protective part of him had hoped that she would never have to go through this pain.

The rational part had known it was inevitable.

Vision knew that the first patient he had lost would stay with him forever, as would every that came after, but it was something each doctor had to learn to live with.

“I... I wish I could tell you it gets easier. It will always hurt, at least it does for me, but in these times you have to remember all of the lives you have saved. All the good that you do every single day and will continue doing. Wanda, you are amazing, and our hospital is lucky to have you.”

Vision waited in silence while Wanda’s breathing slowly went back to normal.

She moved her head from his neck, tipping it upwards to look him in the eyes.

Her own eyes were red and puffy from crying, and Vision knew it would take time for her to find her confidence again, but he was glad to see at least the weak smile that made its way on her face.

“And I,” she whispered, “I’m lucky to have _you_.”


End file.
